


i have found what you are like

by lanyons



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe, Mihashi, and copious amounts of hand-holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have found what you are like

The air of autumn brings chills, but Mihashi’s hand, where it is settled against Abe’s, is pleasantly warm. It’s a nice hand, Abe thinks. Oddly elegant, thin-wristed and green-veined, but callused enough to prove the hours Mihashi has spent practising.

 

He remembers the first time he held Mihashi’s hand; remembers seeing the nine perfect sections in his practice area; his efforts on the field against Bijou.

 

He remembers how frustrated he’d been. Hurt by Haruna’s refusal to pitch. So desperate to prove he’d been in the right. He’s changed so much and he knows, with absolute certainty, that it is Mihashi who has changed him.

 

And heck - he chuckles at the thought - if they’re not going to go all the way. He loves baseball, and he loves the team and he loves Mihashi. And they will go to Koushien.

 

But for now, there is the quiet of the baseball field early in the mornings, the pleasing solid sound of Mihashi’s pitches against his mitt, the burn in his legs afterwards. Abe smiles and curls his fingers over Mihashi’s, unspoken promises and affections filling the gaps, and feels content to simply be.


End file.
